Consensio (3-5)
by slushwolf
Summary: After Quickstrike leads the Redwallers to where the stoat is, the babe is born, but will the mother survive? And Vrul's horde makes his way ever so closer to Redwall!!


**Consensio**

CHAPTER 3

****

Quickstrike tried her best to keep from speeding up, but excitement would get the better of her every now and then. The Redwallers below kept their pace with Quickstrike's as best they could. And all the while the moon graced upon them with its golden light, allowing them to use it as they beamed through the forest of Mossflower. Within a few more moments, they arrived at the scene.

The hares, who were now talking to the stoat, hoping it would help lessen the pain, looked up at the Redwallers and their sparrow friend, quite impressed with them. The female badger picked up the body of the pregnant stoat and placed her on a stretcher made of sturdy oak wood and netting made of moss and vine.

Abbess Maybel tried to explain the situation as best they could to the hares.

"Would you like to follow us? We live at a place known as Redwall Abbey. We'll give you rest and food and explain it to you there."

Though she didn't know quite what it was the hares didn't understand, the hares seemed greatfull for the offer and followed as the large badger strode off with the stoat. Quickstrike followed behind as the Redwallers and hares alike followed the black and white beast. She couldn't help but wonder about that odd feeling she experienced when her eyes met the stoats. Almost like they were linked together. She shrugged and flew off toward the abbey. 

**CHAPTER 4**

**T**he Redwallers worked all night with the stoat and her unborn babe. Finally, as daylight neared, the small, frail babe was born into the coldness of the world, unknown about anything that was around her, only wanting warmth and sleep. The new mother smiled weakly, her breath slowly fading as the babe was wrapped up and placed in her shaky paws. She knew what was about to happen. Nobeast was able to do a thing. But she was happy, for the first time in her life. She looked at her new born babe, her smile fading into a serious expression.

"Thank yer… Red… wall beasts. I know… I know you'll… take fine care o' 'er." She said almost as quite as it was weak "My babe… Umbra… My…… many……. Thanks……."

Her breath slowed and within seconds nothing could be heard but the sad shriek of the new stoat babe. From the window sill the young sparrow watched, sadened. She knew what happened. However, something didn't make sense. The same feeling she had with the stoat's mother.. it continued to remain. 

There was only one explanation… the stoat babe!

**CHAPTER 5**

**F**rom inside the cave, the band of vermin began to awake at the first light dawn had to bring. Soon, arguing and complaints echoed through the cave. Everyone was alive with action, all except one. The leader of the group. He sat on the same rock. It was hard to tell if he was asleep or deep in thought. 

__

"Straight now. It shouldn't be long and revenge shall be sweet! Koss an' 'is liddle group o' sissies will soon now what it feels like to be put to work in their own home!"

A shove in the shoulder by an unfortunate rat sent his eye shooting open in surprise. He eyed the rat with a glare, sheathing his curved sword and placing it on the rat's neck.

"What was that fer, rat? Were yer one o' the uns complainin' here, huh? Is that way yer disturbed me? Speak up, bubble-brains!"

"No, no sir. Really, it was Brumb. 'e pushed me! Please, Lord Vrul, have mercy!"

Vrul looked at the rat, his face almost growing to nice and sweet as he let the sword relax a bit. The rat calmed, but was soon taken off guard as the sword slash up upon his left side, disappearing for a second until the slit the fine flesh of the brown creature. The rat let out a scream of pain and shock, dropping to the rocky ground, grasping his left side tightly.

"Those who lie ter me shall have much worse!" He yelled above the havoc, looking down at the rat "Giddup rat, we're leavin' now! Giddup or die!"

The rat looked pleadingly at Vrul, but the odd looking creature gave him no mercy. Sure that he wouldn't get up, he sent his sword crashing upon the back or unfortunate rat, putting him out of this misery once and for all.

"Now, yer all want food an' water? Git yerselves movin'! Slimp, Frack, an' Gid… get that horde ready an' set. We'll be leavin' in less than a few minutes!"

With a that, the warlord, Vrul, walked off into the cave further, alone as usual. His fur, a creamish color blending darker on his back. Bars of white and gray covered here and there everywhere on his body, almost like a mix between a ferret and weasel. Scars covered in every place you looked. His face, ears, paws, back, scared. But his tail was most unusual. Nearly bare from the base to the half tip where it seemed to be cut off by somebeast. It was kinked in numerous places and it was relativly long, even for being cut in half!

He stopped when he was sure it was dark enough, and continued to think. Of how he would take over Redwall. Of how his victory would feel. These thoughts made him happier every time he thought of them. With a sigh of happiness, he made his way back, now in a relativly good mode. On toward Redwall, where he'd have his victory!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well.. there's chapters 3-5 ^_^ I hope it isn't TOO unrealistic so far. Glad at least 2 of you like it! Please, keep sending reviews in! I'd love to make the story better if I can ^_~ Thanks!!

~Slushwolf


End file.
